


Blurry voices

by SmolKilljoyFallingAtTheDisco



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Mentions Of Blurryface, Mute Tyler Joseph, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKilljoyFallingAtTheDisco/pseuds/SmolKilljoyFallingAtTheDisco
Summary: Everyone has a voice. Everyone has an opinion. Everyone has a say. Everyone except Tyler.





	Blurry voices

  
Tyler had his headphones on, barely listening to the music. He was sitting on his window sill, looking at nothing in particular. All he could see were trees, trees and the sun setting behind them. He thought about how easily he could get lost in the forest that covered the area behind his house. He also thought about the treehouse that he had found when he attempted to run away from home, from the people, from the world.  
  
Tyler heard a faint knock on his door but paid no attention to it. He felt a soft hand being placed on his shoulders, which made him turn his head, curious to see the owner of the hand. He look up into the eyes of his Mother and he took off his headphones. "Hey sweetie!" She smiled at him.  
  
He smiled weakly back.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon, i-if your hungry?" She asked.  
  
Tyler gave her a look and somehow she knew that he wouldn't be joining them for dinner... again. She let out a small sigh and kissed the side of Tyler's head. She gave Tyler a small smile before leaving him alone to think about the voice that roamed around in his head, the voice that was the reason why he didn't share his own.  
  
It was out of the no where, two years ago when Tyler became mute. No one knows why he stopped talking, only Tyler and his messed up brain knew the answer to that. His mother tried to help, she tried psychiatrists and doctors, she tried medicines, she even went as far as trying drugs but quickly stopped when she realized that they were killing her son. She eventually realized that this was a physical behavior and not mental.   
  
School was no help whatsoever, there were people who teased him about his personal disability. Even his own friends were embarrassed to be seen with him and would ditch Tyler when he needed them the most. He hated it, he hated it so much that would harm himself and cry himself to sleep. He ended up leaving school due to depression and the bullying.  
  
Being tired of just looking at trees he went into the spear room where all sorts of instruments were kept. Every now and then, Tyler would just sit by the piano, he would never play it, the voice told him that he would be horrible at playing the piano...and he believed it. Tyler pressed his forehead against the window, felling the coolness against his skin.  
  
Tyler closed his and listened to the music that was playing. " _You're useless, you can't even eat dinner with your family. Well I guess that's good for them, they don't have to see the disappointment you are_!" The voice inside his head cackled. Tyler shook his head, like some sort of twitch, in an attempt to get rid of the voice.   
"Get out, get out, get out!" Tyler violently shouted inside his head. " _Ha_." the voice laughed. " _You can't get rid of me, I will always be here_." Tyler banged his head against the wall and let a few tears slide down cheek.   
  
This voice in Tyler's head, the only voice that he hated, the only reason why he wouldn't speak. The voice had no specific name, he had no purpose, he had no image. There was only a blur, and this blur was Tyler's insecure side, the bad side, the negative side, the side that Tyler wished never had exist. Blurryface.  
  
Night had fallen and Tyler was back in his room. His room was very plain, a few posters, a drawing his younger sister had made and a mini basketball hoop on the back of door. Tyler used to play basketball but, Blurry said that he sucked at playing and they only put him on the team because his Dad was the coach. Once again, Tyler listened to Blurry and he dropped out.  
  
Tyler was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. Tyler always had hated the night, especially when he couldn't sleep. He would just lie in bed and start thinking about life and his purpose in the world. But Blurry was often there to tell him the negatives there are in his life. Like the fact that he doesn't speak, how he is useless and how easy it would be just to end it all.  
  
" _Just end it, end it all. You would do a favor to the world_." Blurry said bitterly. " _No one wants you here, no one. Not your mother, not your father, not even your brothers and sister_!" Tyler look over to the drawing that Madison made him when she found out Tyler didn't speak anymore. " _She felt sorry for you, she didn't put any effort into making that_!" Tyler wants to scream so loudly, he wants to shout so bad, he wants to yell at Blurry for making him afraid of the world... but he can't/couldn't.  
  
Later in the night Blurry disappears and Tyler is over whelmed by sleep. His eyes become heavy as he closed them slowly. Just about when he is about to drift off to sleep he hears a voice. It wasn't Blurry's, he knows that voice too well. No, this was a different one, one that he had never heard before. It didn't say much but, it was soft and sweet, almost like an angles. "Stay Alive for me!"   
  
Tyler didn't know who? He didn't know how? And he didn't know Why? but he promised that he would try to stay alive, for him.


End file.
